


The Mishapocalypse

by Lauriarty



Category: Misha Collins - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Misha Collins - Freeform, Mishapocalypse, Supernatural - Freeform, Tumblr, the mishapocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriarty/pseuds/Lauriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once there was a Misha. Then, there was another Misha. All at once, everything was a Misha. Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mishapocalypse

The girl sat onto her desk and opened her laptop. She had an idea for a new GIF set for Tumblr and wanted to post it right away.

She entered her email and password and logged on. Suddenly, her dash was filled with one thing:

Misha Collins.

She attempted to scroll down to find the normal posts. Surely she hadn't followed all Supernatural blogs.

But it was all the same:

Misha Collins.

She began to feel slightly uneasy and saw that she had new followers. She sighed in relief, realizing that a few more followers wouldn't hurt. But they all stared back at her:

Misha Collins.

She screamed and went to check her likes. Each and every icon were the same thing:

Misha Collins.

Having nowhere to go, she logged onto Facebook. "Phew!" She said to herself only too soon. Everyone there had the same thing as well:

Misha Collins.

She began to cry. There was no way this was happening. Maybe this was all a dream. It had to be.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, standing to open the door. She nearly fainted when one person looked back at her:

Misha Collins.

Tears streamed down her face. She loved the guy, but this was too much. Everywhere she went, his stare followed her. Through tears, she looked out her window. All her neighbors were the same person:

Misha Collins.

She locked her door and put the chair under the door knob just like she had learned in Supernatural. When she decided to watch Supernatural, however, she saw him:

Misha Collins.

Finally, she felt like she was going to throw up. Her desktop had turned into Misha Collins too. Her clothes were all Misha Collins. She decided to text her friend.

Hey, what is happening!?

She only got one reply from one person:

Misha Collins.

In fact, all of her contacts had turned into Misha Collins. Her books had turned into Misha Collins. Everything was completely and utterly:

Misha Collins.

With a sense of defeat, she logged onto Tumblr and changed her icon, background, and posts to the one thing:

Misha Collins.

She felt an odd feeling as she saw everything turn into Misha Collins. She looked in the mirror and suddenly she was him:

Misha Collins.

Everything would be okay now. She wasn't afraid. Misha Collins was great.

It was only the beginning of the Mishapocalypse.

Misha Collins.


End file.
